FANFIC MOVIE
by Juan Sabroso
Summary: Hola a todos! Pues este es mi primer fanfic, y aunque lo clasifiqué como que es de Saint Seiya, tiene un poco de todos los que más me gustan, o sea que también abarca Dragon Ball Z, Ranma , Slam Dunk, Sailor Moon, y algunos más. Disfrútenlo!
1. Episodio 1: Habemus Mision

EPISODIO I: "HABEMUS MISIÓN"

LA PLATAFORMA CELESTE:

Este no es un día común en el Templo de Kami-Sama. De un momento al otro, un grupo de seres de extraordinarios y misteriosos poderes han tomado control del Interior del Templo. Ninguno de los ocupantes de la Plataforma Celeste ha podido hacer nada para impedírselos... y eso es lo que más perturba a...

–¡Señor Bícoros, por favor tranquilíceses!– dice Mr. Popo con preocupación.

–¡¡¡Maldición, Mr. Popo, no puedo tranquilizarme mientras ese grupo de extraños ocupen el Templo que nos pertenece!!– grita Piccolo furioso mientras su ki se incrementa de tal manera que acaba derritiendo el helado de crema del cielo que Mr. Popo le trajo. –¡¡¡Si tan solo pudiera acabar con ellos...!!!

–Bero ellos son demasiado poderosos, bresiento que ni los señores Gokú y Vegeta juntos bodrían con ellos...

–¡¡¡Demonios!!! ¡Si tan sólo supiera quiénes son...!

–Ellos son "EL PODER SUPREMO"– dice una voz masculina detrás de ellos. Al voltear, ven a un hombre delgado con gafas y a una rubia con cara de amargada portando una computadora. –Yo soy Gendo Ikari y ella es la doctora Ritsuko Akagi, y fuimos traídos aquí por esos seres a los cuales ustedes tanto critican.

–¿Ustedes saben quién DEMONIOS son ellos?– pregunta Piccolo con su característica seriedad.

–Aún no hemos visto personalmente al "PODER SUPREMO"– dice la Dra. Akagi –Pero estamos informados de que, no importa lo que nosotros hagamos, ellos son todopoderosos. Pueden acabar con toda la vida de este planeta con sólo desearlo. No hay forma de escapar de ellos.

Piccolo y Mr. Popo los miran con preocupación.

–Tranquilízate, no hay porqué preocuparse. Hasta donde sé, ellos no vienen a matarnos, de seguro que nos trajeron aquí porque deben tener algún plan oculto con nosotros...– dice Gendo mientras se sienta con Piccolo. –Míralo de este modo: Hace mucho tiempo todos creían que Piccolo Daimaho era el más poderoso, hace poco todos consideraban a Gokú el más poderoso, hasta hace un rato yo creía que nada podría superar a las unidades Evangelion... quién sabe de qué nos enteraremos en unos minutos...

Piccolo se queda mirándolo con extrañeza, hasta que...

–¡¡¡Ese no es el problema!!!– le grita en la cara mientras se levanta –¡¡El problema es que esos sujetos de "EL PODER SUPREMO" no vinieron solos, sino que trajeron a esos inadaptados que están allá!!!– grita Piccolo mientras señala la entrada al Templo, que ahora está ocupado por varias personas (la mayoría que está holgazaneando) vestidos con armaduras... de oro puro.

Piccolo está furioso porque el piso (que siempre estuvo reluciente de limpio) tiene enormes baches de haber arrastrado en él objetos pesadísimos... y las marcas acaban en un rincón donde los Caballeros Dorados Aldebarán de Tauro y Milo de Escorpio están devorando sin piedad las provisiones de varios de los refrigeradores del Templo (refrigeradores que ellos mismos arrastraron hacia fuera).

–Aah, esto es vida...– exclama Aldebarán sentado en el piso y apoyado en una columna mientras se termina él sólo el contenido del cuarto refrigerador, y arroja los desperdicios a sus espaldas, en el "reluciente" piso. –¿Cuánto tardará Mu en salir de hablar con "EL PODER SUPREMO"?

–No sé, viejo, pero ojalá tarde así podemos seguir disfrutando de estas delicias, ya que en las Doce Casas no podíamos.– sonríe Milo mientras come de un plato que decía "exclusivo de Kami Sama" (sin leerlo, obvio).

–Hey, ¿Qué le pasa a Shura, otra vez está borracho?– pregunta el santo de Tauro al ver a Shura en otro rincón atacando desesperadamente a un bloque de hielo.

–**¡¡¡EXCALIBUR!!! ¡¡¡EXCALIBUR!!! ¡¡¡EXCALIBUR!!! **

–Es por una estúpida apuesta.– responde Kamus seriamente mientras se aparece –Yo cometí el error de mencionar mi "extraordinaria" capacidad de construir bloques de hielo indestructibles (ejem...), pero ese viejo senil (Dohko) se le ocurrió presumir que su Caballerito Dragón sí pudo romper uno... y aquí tienen al celoso este que se le ocurrió apostarle que en menos de 15 minutos partiría el bloque de hielo con su "Excalibur".

–¿Y cuántos minutos lleva?

–Tres semanas.

–O_O'

–**¡¡¡EXCALIBUR!!! ¡¡¡EXCALIBUR!!! ¡¡¡EXCALIBUR!!! **

En otra parte del frente del Templo, vemos a dos Caballeros Dorados que están felices por igual (literalmente). No son otros que Aioria de Leo y Aioros de Sagitario.

–¡Ya era hora de que se acordaran de resucitarme!- exclama Aioros abrazando por enésima vez en el día a su hermanito.

–¡Y por fin podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido, hermano!– le responde Aioria mientras saca un balón de fútbol y se ponen a jugar como niños... claro, hasta que alguien intenta arruinarles la alegría.

–Yo que ustedes no me haría tantas ilusiones...– dice el macabro de DeathMask mirándolos desde las sombras de una columna (así parece más malo de lo que es ^_^). –Sólo necesitan recordar qué es lo que pasa cada vez que nos resucitan. Nosotros JAMÁS sobrevivimos a las primeras horas... De seguro que algo sumamente SINIESTRO y SANGRIENTO está a punto de ocurrir... ¡Ups! Perdonen, no quise arruinarles la sorpresa...– dice sarcásticamente –¡Sigan divirtiéndose, niños... JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Después de "impartir sus enseñanzas" y de ver sus caras de angustia, DeathMask sale a buscar a quién más deprimir, pero de pronto... a la velocidad de la luz, una gigantesca bolsa de arena se lo lleva por delante y lo aplasta contra una de las paredes del Templo (que por cierto le cae encima y queda hecha pedazos).

–Ahora ven a qué me refería... je... je...– dice el Caballero de Cáncer antes de desmayarse (al ver los destrozos a Piccolo le salen 8 venas más en la frente).

Sheena de Ophicus se acerca a donde ocurrió el derrumbe, agarra la bolsa de arena, la sacude sobre DeathMask, y la lleva de regreso con Marin de Aquila, que la usaba para entrenar.

–¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!! ¡¡Desde que trajeron a ese gemelo muerto no puedo estar ni un minuto a solas con mi Aioria!! ¡¿A quién DIABLOS se le ocurrió revivirlo?! ¡¿PORQUÉ JUSTO AHORA?! ¡¿PORQUÉ A MI?!– grita Marin mientras le da unos cuantos millones de furiosos golpes a la velocidad de la luz a la pobre bolsa, que es sostenida por Sheena.

–Ya, tranquila, mujer... y luego dicen que yo soy la agresiva...

Pero Aioria y Aioros no son los únicos hermanitos presentes, hay 2 más teniendo un pequeño conflicto sobre una armadura...

–SAGA: ¡¡Te digo que la Armadura de Géminis ME LA DIERON A MÍ!! ¡¡Suéltala!!

–KANON: ¡¡Jamás!! ¡¡Tú fuiste dueño de la Armadura y la perdiste por ESTÚPIDO!! ¡¡Si no fuiste capaz de derrotar a unos niños con armadura y una diosa novata, entonces PERDISTE!!

–SAGA: ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?! ¡¡No fui yo, fue ARLES!!

–KANON: ¡¡Me da igual que haya sido la Reina de Holanda, la Armadura es MÍA y sólo MÍA!!

–SAGA: ¡¡No me provoques, no soy yo cuando me enojo!!

–KANON: ¡Uy qué miedo! ¡Pero si tú no podrías ni alcanzar a un bebé!

–AIOROS: ...Eso me consta...

–SAGA: ¡¡Pero tú ya tienes esa Armadura Marina!!

–KANON: ¡Ya te dije que esa armadura me pica!

–SAGA: ¡¡Me importa un bledo!! ¡¡La Armadura de Géminis es MÍA!!

–KANON: ¡¡Que No, Que No, Que No, Que No...!!

–SAGA: ¡¡Que Sí, Que Sí, Que Sí, Que Sí, Que Sí,...!!

–KANON: ¡¡¡NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!

–SAGA: ¡¡¡SISISISISISISISISISISISISISSISISISISSISI!!!

–TODOS: **¡¡¡YA CÁLLENSE LA BOCA!!!**

–SAGA & KANON: .................Pero él empezó!

En el centro de la escena, vemos una reposera, y sobre ella un pequeño bulto de arrugas moradas e bermudas. Sí, es el viejito Dohko de Libra, que prefiere quedarse a tomar sol mientras toma bebidas exóticas, y para sentirse más relajado tiene a su lado a la bella Shunrey en bikini (¡Guaau!) que le masajea dulcemente la espalda (¡Puaaj!) y le da de comer uvas en la boca.

**Nota de autor:** Esto no es tan insensato si lo pensamos un poco: Si Dohko ya tiene a Shiryu como discípulo, heredero y banco de sangre portátil, ¿para qué habría tomado a una chica como discípula? Obviamente para que le trabaje de geisha. ¿Y porqué toma sol y recibe masajes frente a los demás Caballeros? Obviamente porque es un viejo fanfarrón ^_^.

–Ja, ja, ja... este fanfic es genial...– suspira Dohko.

–Sí, Maestro.– sonríe ella.

Mientras la mayoría de los Caballeros murmuraba cosas irrepetibles sobre el "Saint Papá Pitufo", entre ellos pasó a toda velocidad una bicicleta con un niño verde, pelado y con cara de desesperación a cuestas. Era Dendé, que desde hace media hora recibe clases intensivas de cómo andar en bici. Sin saber cómo frenarla, hace maniobras desesperadas para no atropellar a Aioria, al chiquero de Aldebarán y Milo, pero al rozarle la capa a Kamus él pierde el equilibrio, su bicicleta cae y él se da la cara contra una palmera y queda con un enorme chichón... que le hace juego con los otros cuatro que fue acumulando en lo que va del día...

–¡Dendé, todavía no es momento de descansar! ¡Yo dije que iba a enseñarte y eso haré!– dice el Caballero Shaka de Virgo, que como siempre tiene los ojos cerrados y camina hacia él. Después de un rato de estarlo buscando en el suelo (y luego de pisarle la mano sin querer), lo sube de nuevo a la bici y se prepara para volver a empujarlo.

–¡Heeeey, Shaka!– le grita Milo, conmovido por la escena anterior –¿No quieres descansar un rato mientras yo le enseño al marcianito?

–¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!– le grita Shaka molesto –¡Aquí el único Caballero más cercano a Kami-Sama (dios) SOY YO!!

–...Entonces por lo menos abre los ojos para saber contra qué lo chocas...

–¡¿Acaso yo te digo lo que tienes que hacer?! ¡No, así que déjame en paz!– grita "la reencarnación" de Buda" mientras empuja a Dendé con tanta furia que si no fuera por Mr. Popo, Dendé habría salido volando hacia fuera de la Plataforma...

–Auxilio...–es lo único que murmura Dendé.

–No creo poder aguantar mucho más...– gruñe Piccolo entre dientes al ver lo que aquellos intrusos le hacen a su templo –Hoy voy a asesinar a alguien...

–¡Pues yo te recomendaría que empieces con tu estilista, guapo!– dice una voz detrás de él. Antes de que voltee a ver, alguien le pone una mano en el hombro –¡Mucho gusto, soy el Caballero Afrodita de Piscis, y definitivamente veo que necesitas mi ayuda! ¿Quién fue el que te dijo que te queda bien el turbante? ¡Debería saber que ya estamos en el siglo XXI! (se lo quita) ¡Vaya, esas antenitas si que se te ven tiernas, no tienes porqué ocultarlas! ¡Eso, junto a esas orejas de elfo te hacen tener un aire místico muy envidiable! Pero esas cosas que llevas sobre los hombros... mmh, están totalmente fuera de lugar...¡Los pantalones púrpura, el cinturón azul y la capa blanca NO COMBINAN! ¡Hazme caso, te verás mejor con algo menos extravagante (le quita la ropa y le pone un smoking) ¡Pero si te queda fantástico! Pero... quedaría mejor si tuvieras la piel menos... verde... y unas cejas... ¡Ya sé! ¡Déjame aplicarte una mascarilla facial, vas a ver que quedarás tan guapo que las chicas caerán a tus pies!

Y así, mientras Afro le embadurna la cara con algunas porquerías violeta, la cabeza de Piccolo ya llegó a los 89 grados de temperatura, le brotaron 18 venas, el suelo bajo sus pies empezó a resquebrajarse y con sólo verle la cara uno se da cuenta de que tiene ganas de arrancarle los miembros uno a uno... y cuando ya estaba listo para aplastarle el cráneo...

–Listo, ahora no te quites esto por 9 horas, y luego te recomiendo que te consigas unos buenos lentes de contacto azules y una peluca, porque la calva verde no es fashion... ¿Porqué pones esa cara? ¿Crees que necesitarás un cirujano plástico? ¿Qué te parecería si te pinto un lunar...? ¡Ah! ¡Ahí ya salió Mu! ¡Bueno, nos vemos luego, y no necesitas agradecerme, no fue nada! ^_-

Luego de dejar a Piccolo disfrazado (incluso con una rosa en el ojal y todo), Afro se reúne con los demás, y se disponen a escuchar lo que Mu tiene para decir...

–Caballeros Dorados,– comienza el Caballero de Aries con toda solemnidad mientras se para sobre una plataforma –Probablemente se pregunten porqué "EL PODER SUPREMO" nos ha...

–¡¡OYE TÚ, QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE DIJO QUE ERES EL LÍDER?!! ¡¡TÚ SÓLO DÍ LO QUE TE DIJERON Y LUEGO LÁRGATE, IMBÉCIL!!– lo interrumpe DeathMask (a los gritos, como de costumbre), pero por suerte a su lado está su compañero Shura, para serenarlo...

–¡¡TRANQUILÍZATE!!

–¡¡OBLÍGAME!!!

Y se agarran a trompadas. Pero como sus colegas no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados al ver semejante acto de barbarie, y el primero en reaccionar es Aioria...

–¡¡¡PELEA!!!

Y todos corren a rodear al par de peleadores, alentando, gritando y organizando apuestas (Mu quedó ahí parado solito, por supuesto...)

Al rato...

–Como decía, "EL PODER SUPREMO" nos trajo aquí porque debemos cumplir con una misión de suma importancia...

–ALDEBARÁN: ¡No me digan que volvieron a secuestrar a Saori! ¡Empiezo a pensar que ya lo hace a propósito!

–MILO: ¡Claro que no, grandulón! De eso se encargan esos cinco estorbos de bronce, que para algo los siguen alimentando.

–KANON: ¿Debemos salvar al mundo de una amenaza extraterrestre?

–AIORIA: ¿Tenemos que ir al espacio a detener un asteroide que chocará contra la Tierra?

–MARIN: ¿Hay algún reptil gigante causando problemas en la ciudad?

–SAGA: ¿Por fin vamos a liberar al mundo del dominio de la Matrix?

–SHAKA: ¿Tenemos 24 horas para detener un atentado terrorista? ¿A qué hora empezamos?

–¡No, no, no es nada de eso!– dice Mu con una gota de sudor –Ustedes no me dejaron terminar de...

–¡¡¡PUES DILO DE UNA VEZ, CRETINO!!!– grita DeathMask mientras trata de arrojarle una palmera, pero Shura lo detiene de un golpe.

–¡De seguro que estamos aquí para hacer una HUELGA!!– grita Kamus enojado –¡Esa negrera de Saori nos tiene trabajando más de 12 horas por día y no quiere darnos vacaciones!

Todos los Caballeros Dorados empiezan a alentar una huelga, y Mu (mientras esquiva lo que le arroja DeathMask) trata de explicarles...

–¡Precisamente de eso se trata! "EL PODER SUPREMO" nos va a dar una misión para estas vacaciones de verano. Nosotros vamos a pasar las vacaciones... en un Crucero.

De inmediato, se produce un silencio sepulcral.

–Es una broma, no Mu?– pregunta Afrodita.

–No, Caballeros.– dice mientras detrás de él aparece Kiki mostrando unas fotos del Titanic. –Nosotros, junto a un grupo de "elegidos" pasaremos el verano paseando por las más cálidas y paradisíacas costas del mundo en un gigantesco Trasatlántico de Lujo, pero...

–¡¡¡¡¡SSÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!– gritan todos juntos mientras festejan.

–¡¡Por fin vamos a tener vacaciones!!– exclama Aldebarán con lágrimas de felicidad.

–¡Es un Crucero de Lujo, de seguro que estará lleno de mujeres hermosas!– dice Milo, y ambos se abrazan llorando y se pellizcan para ver si no es un sueño.

–Mmh... el aire oceánico podría perjudicar mi piel, y ni hablar de mi peinado...– analiza Afro.

–¡¿Escuchaste eso, Aioria?!– exclama Marin –¡¡Por fin tú y yo podremos...!!– se interrumpe al ver a su amado festejar junto a su hermano.

–¡¡Vacaciones, Vacaciones, Vacaciones!!– dicen mientras se abrazan de forma infantil. Marin se enfurece, golpea una pared y la derrumba (Piccolo... como siempre los mira con expresión de dolor).

–Oigan muchachos...– dice Mu.

–¿Y ahora qué?– dice Sheena con impaciencia.

–Pues que para poder hacer ese viaje, "EL PODER SUPREMO" quiere que nosotros... consigamos un Crucero, y nos hagamos cargo de la comida, el mantenimiento, la limpieza, coordinación... eso sin contar que dieron instrucciones explícitas de que nosotros vayamos personalmente a citar a los invitados...

Todos se quedan nuevamente quietos y mudos, mirándolo fijamente, y esperando que diga algo como que eso fue una broma...

–Y, otra vez, no es una broma...

–¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!– gritan todos a la vez.

–¡Allá fueron nuestras vacaciones!– se lamenta Aioria.

–¿Y de dónde **** vamos a sacar un Crucero a esta hora?– pregunta Kamus.

–De seguro que nos van a tener trabajando en él por las próximas 9 generaciones...– dice Kanon.

–En realidad ese no es el mayor problema.– dice Mu tratando de calmarlos –De hecho, yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso...

–¡¡¡PUES HAZLO O TE PARTO LA CABEZA, MALDITO IMBÉmmmmhm...!!!

–Por favor, Mu...– dice Shaka amablemente mientras le quita el sentido del gusto a DM por un rato.

Mu cierra los ojos, junta sus manos y todos en la Plataforma Celeste sienten una gigantesca cosmoenergía. De pronto, elevan la vista y sobre el Templo aparece un GIGANTESCO barco del tamaño y forma del Titanic. Todos se quedan sorprendidos.

–¿Y de dónde lo rob... conseguiste?– pregunta Marin, pero Mu está muy ocupado para responder.

–Yo me encargo de explicarlo.– dice Kiki apareciendo de repente, vestido de abogado –El Sr. Mu es el reciente propietario de una pequeña parcela del Mar Caribe (mediante unos pequeños contactos en el mercado negro), que popularmente es conocida como "El Triángulo de las Bermudas", y uno de los tratados establece que todo lo que sobrevuele esa zona ya es legalmente propiedad del Sr. Mu. ¡Deberían ver la colección de aviones que tiene en el Tíbet!

–Kiki...

–¿Qué, Sr. Mu?

–¿¿Qué parte de "No se lo digas a nadie o vamos presos" no entendiste???

–¡¡Entonces ya tenemos un problema resuelto!!– dice Afro aplaudiendo con alegría, igual que todos los demás... bueno, excepto uno...

–Grrr... ese imbécil de Mu puede teletransportarse a todos lados, mientras yo sólo puedo ir a la tierra de los muertos... ¡Qué injusticia! ¡Lo ODIO!!– dice DeathMask llorando de envidia.

–¡¡JA, JA, JA!! ¡¡ERES UN GENIO, MU!!– grita Aldebarán felizmente mientras le palmea la espalda... pero el muy bestia le pegó un manotazo tan fuerte que provocó que Mu saliera volando 50 metros y se diera la cara contra una columna que, por supuesto, también terminó hecha pedazos. Piccolo, al ver esto, no pudo aguantar más su furia y decidió hacer algo antes de que terminaran de destrozar el Templo, pero cuando estaba por empezar a hacer volar cabezas, notó que el golpe hizo que Mu se desconcentrara y el barco... dejó de flotar en el aire... y...

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KRAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

...Cayó pesadamente encima del Templo de Kami-Sama, quedando completamente destrozado (lo poco que quedaba).

–¡¡¡¡EL BARCOOOOO!!!!!– gritan los Caballeros.

–¡¡¡¡EL TEMPLOOOOO!!!!!– gritan Piccolo y Mr. Popo con la típica catarata de lágrimas.

–Ups...– murmura Aldebarán rascándose los cuernos...

–¡¡IMBÉCIL!! ¡¿Y ahora qué diablos vamos a hacer?!– le grita Milo.

–No sean tan duros con el pobrecito Tauro...– lo defiende DeathMask (feliz con lo que le pasó a Mu).

–Oigan... ¿no se suponía que el barco se destruía en el último capítulo?– pregunta Aioros.

–¡¡YA ESTOY HARTO!!– grita Saga, que acaba de convertirse en Arles (pelo gris y ojos rojos) –¡¿PORQUÉ TENEMOS QUE HACERLES CASO A ESOS EXTRAÑOS?! ¡¿QUIÉNES SE CREEN QUE SON PARA DARNOS ÓRDENES?!

En ese momento a Saga/Arles le caen encima 49 rayos, 4 misiles anti-tanque y 2 meteoritos y una paloma le echa un regalito. Queda destrozado.

–Ah, sí, claro... son... "EL PODER SUPREMO"... No?– y cayó desmayado.

–Bueno,– dice Aioria después de ver eso –¿Alguno tiene alguna idea?

Todos se ponen a pensar, y de pronto, a la persona de más alto rango de todos los presentes se le ocurre una idea genial, y con su imponente voz dice...

–Oiga, señor Shaka...

–¿Qué pasa, Kami-Chan? ¿Quieres que te lleve al baño?– se inclina y Dendé le dice algo al oído. Shaka sonríe y luego mira a Mu (¡bueno, es un decir!) y dice –Mu... Muuu... Muuu... Muuu...

–¡¡YA DEJA DE MUGIR Y DIME QUÉ QUIERES!!

–Ja, ja, ja... Necesito que me materialices un espejo grande, una tele de 29 pulgadas y una bañera.

Todos miran con extrañeza a Shaka, que sonríe de forma sospechosa. Shura comenta que debe estar drogado con esa flor en la que se sienta a meditar. Finalmente Mu le hace caso y trae lo que pidió. Luego Shaka saca algo de su bolsillo, lo marca, se lo lleva al oído, se queja de que no tiene tono, Dohko le da un bastonazo y le dice que eso es una billetera, y finalmente Shaka saca su teléfono, hace una misteriosa llamada, y al cortar parece tener buenas noticias. Cuando le preguntan a quién llamó, él sólo dice...

–Llamé a un grupo de personas especializadas en resolver problemas.

–KAMUS: ¿Los Simuladores?

–MILO: ¿El Equipo "Warriors"?

–AIORIA: ¿La Liga de la Justicia?

–No, no, no... son unas personas un poquito más...

En ese momento, los tres elementos que trajo Mu comienzan a tener un resplandor especial... y del espejo aparece una rubia hermosa, del televisor brota una sensual morena y de la tina sale una bonita niña morocha.

Al ver a semejantes bellezas, todos se quedan paralizados de la impresión, excepto Aldebarán y Milo, que se acercan a Shaka, le agradecen con lágrimas en los ojos, le dicen cuánto lo quieren, lo abrazan, le besan las manos, los pies, la cara, lo abrazan otra vez...

–Buenos días tengan todos,– se presenta la rubia con una bella sonrisa –Me llamo Belldandy y soy una diosa...

–¡Buenos días, Señorita Belldandy!– dice uno de ellos corriendo como loco y parándose frente a ella –¡Yo soy Aldebarán, el Caballero de Tauro, y soy el más fuerte y musculoso de...! (de pronto algo lo quita de un topetazo)

–Cómo estás, Bell-Chan? Yo soy el Caballero de Escorpio, pero como me caíste bien dejaré que me llames Milo, y como de seguro ya te habrás dado cuenta, soy el más apuesto de las Doce Casas...– dice ofreciéndole una rosa (que le saqueó a Afro) pero Aldebarán lo empuja.

–ALDEBARÁN: ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, insecto venenoso?! ¡¡Yo la vi primero!!

–MILO: ¡¡Por mí puedes ir a lustrarte los cuernos!! ¡¡Ella es MÍA!!

–ALDEBARÁN: ¡¡Quítate de mi camino o te embisto y te dejo aplastado!!

–MILO: ¡¡Tú inténtalo y verás cómo te convierto en hamburguesas!!

Y ambos galanes se agarran a los golpes, dejando a la bella dama (Belldandy), mirándolos con vergüenza ajena...

En otro sector, la diosa morena, Urd, camina sensualmente hacia donde están Shaka y Dendé, mientras todos los demás la miran embelezados (sí, hasta Afro). Ella mira provocativamente a Shaka, pero primero está obligada a saludar a Kami-Sama, así que agarra a Dendé y le da un sonoro beso en la frente que se la deja marcada para el resto de su vida. Shaka no se impresiona tan fácilmente.

–Señorita Urd, las hemos llamado porque se nos ha presentado un problema muy serio y necesitamos que ustedes nos concedan...– antes de que él termine la frase, Urd lo arrincona contra una palmera y le da un apasionadísimo beso mientras lo rodea con brazos y piernas. Luego de tenerlo atrapado durante 15 minutos, lo suelta, y la "Reencarnación del Oriente" queda tendido en el suelo (Kiki arroja la toalla).

–Y ya sabes, querido Shaka, cuando quieras ir de visita al Séptimo Cielo, no dudes en llamarme...– dice ella con una sonrisa.

A unos metros de allí, Piccolo (todavía con el disfraz ridículo que le puso Afro) está pensando cuál es la forma más cruel, lenta y dolorosa de para castigar a los intrusos que le destruyeron el Templo, pero en ese momento...

–¡¡¡¡PICCOLO-CHAAAAAN!!!!!– se escucha la infantil voz de alguien acercándose corriendo a él, pero antes de que pudiera voltear a ver, una niña-diosa se le sube encima y lo abraza del cuello (como si fuera una estrella pop) –¡¡¡PICCOLO-CHAN!!! ¡¡¡¡TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO, PICCOLO-CHAN!!!

Sí, se trata de la bella y gritona diosa Skuld, que parece estar muy encariñada con el namekuseijin (Oigan! Esto también tiene lógica! Ella es una diosa y él fue Kami-Sama, a la fuerza tenían que conocerse!)

–¡Qué alegría! ¡Yo te dije que con mis consejos encontrarías pronto el amor!– dice Afro llorando de emoción mientras les toma fotos. Mr. Popo también llora, pero de vergüenza. A Piccolo le saltan 400 venas en la frente, aprieta bien fuerte los dientes, transpira y le duelen todos los músculos de tanto reprimir sus impulsos de iniciar una masacre. Skuld sigue como si nada...

–¡¡TE AAAAAAAAAAAMO, PICCOLO-CHAAAAN...!!!

–Eeh... muchachos...– dice Belldandy. Por supuesto que todos le prestaron atención inmediatamente –Nosotras vinimos respondiendo a un llamado al Servicio de Asistencia de las Diosas, y nuestro deber es cumplir un deseo que ustedes pidan, pero sólo puede ser uno, comprenden?

Todos abren muy grandes los ojos y se le acercan corriendo.

–¡¡¿EN SERIO?!!

–¿Acaso tenemos cara de mentirosas?– responde Urd sarcásticamente.

Entonces todos ponen sus mejores caras de ilusión, cada uno pensando un deseo diferente: Milo y Aldebarán sólo piensan en chicas, Kamus quiere hacerse millonario, DeathMask sólo quiere eliminar a Mu, Marin quiere a Aioria para ella sola, Aioria y Aioros quieren vacaciones de verdad, Saga y Kanon quieren dominar el mundo, Afro quiere ser un modelo famoso... los únicos que no piden nada son Shaka (que está K.O.), Dohko (que está muy relajado), Sheena (que no cree en esas estupideces) y Shura (que no se le ocurre nada). Y al fin, todos se abalanzan sobre las diosas.

–¡Vaya!– dice Belldandy con emoción –¡Parece que por fin desean algo con todo su corazón!

–AIORIA: ¡Quisiera unas Vacaciones en el Carib...! (DeathMask lo quita de un codazo)

–DEATHMASK: ¡Quiero que mates a ese infel...! (Aldebarán le da una cornada)

–ALDEBARÁN: ¡Quisiera tener a mi lado una chica exac...! (Kanon lo agarra de los cuernos)

–KANON: ¡Dame el poder de dominar el...! (Marin lo saca de una patada)

–MARIN: ¡Quiero casarme con Aio...! (Milo la amenaza con escorpiones)

–MILO: ¡Deseo que todas las muje...! (Afro lo duerme con una rosa)

–AFRODITA: ¡Me gustaría ser un Top Mod...! (Saga lo agarra del pelo)

–SAGA: ¡Quiero ser tan poderoso como un di...! (Aioros lo calla de un golpe)

–AIOROS: ¡Quisiera estar en una Isla Tropic...! (Kamus lo congela)

–KAMUS: ¡Deseo ser multimillo...! (lo golpean)

Y así, de pronto, todos, movidos por sus ambiciones... se agarran a piñas, dejando a Belldandy y Urd ahí paradas, mirándolos con una gota de sudor.

–Qué aburrición...– dice Urd.

De pronto, una voz detrás de ellas llama la atención de Belldandy.

–Disculpen, señoritas, pero nosotros sólo necesitamos ayuda para reparar este crucero y armar un viaje de placer para muchos invitados, por pedido de "EL PODER SUPREMO"– dice Mu con humildad.

Inmediatamente, a Belldandy comienzan a iluminársele las marcas que lleva en el rostro, y se arma todo un efecto de luces y viento mientras todos los demás Caballeros miran con preocupación. Finalmente, Belldandy vuelve a la normalidad, y dice.

–¡Felicitaciones! ¡El deseo ha sido aceptado! ¡Nosotras nos quedaremos a ayudarlos en el Crucero!

–¡Qué alegría!– dice Mu mientras voltea a ver al resto de los Caballeros (que ahora se debaten entre la angustia y la ira asesina) –¿Oyeron, amigos? ¡Al fin podremos terminar la misión! ...Oigan... ¿Porqué me miran con esa cara? ¿Pasa algo?

–Ush... ahora resulta que vamos a tener que trabajar...– dice Urd con fastidio mientras ve como entre todos le pegan a Mu.

Cuando se cansaron de pegarle, entre todos se pusieron a arreglar el Trasatlántico: Aldebarán y Milo se la pasaban martillando todo lo que sea de madera (mientras no dejaban de sonreírle estúpidamente a Belldandy); Belldandy usaba sus poderes para dejar todo el interior en perfecto estado; Urd también lo hizo por un rato pero después de su cuarto incendio decidió irse como siempre un rincón a tomar sol desnuda (si vemos su cabello nos damos cuenta de que su bronceado no es natural, hay que mantenerlo y emparejarlo); Afrodita pulía todo lo que pareciera un cristal (y se decía piropos a sí mismo); DeathMask soldaba metales con una sonrisa enorme (después de pegarle a Mu); Shaka todavía no se despertaba; Aioria y Aioros aprovechaban y le dibujaban la cara con crayones; Shura sólo cortaba donde Mu le decía; y Mu hacía de arquitecto de la obra.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar el Barco (extrañamente nadie dijo ni una palabra acerca de arreglar el Templo...), Mu reunió a todos, y se dispuso a designar quiénes son los que irán a cada lugar a traer a los invitados...

–Aioria y Aioros, ustedes irán a Nerima, en Tokyo. Su misión será traer a un tal Ranma Saotome y su familia. No debe ser tan difícil...

–¡Dalo por hecho, Mu!– exclaman los hermanos con emoción.

–Sheena y Marin, ustedes irán al Distrito de Kanagawa, en Tokyo, a buscar al equipo de básquetbol de la Preparatoria Shohoku...

–Genial, como si tuviera ganas de ver más chiquillos inmaduros...– dice Sheena sarcásticamente.

–¡Qué emoción!– dice Marín.

–Afrodita y DeathMask, ustedes irán a Tokyo. Su misión será encontrar a Shinichi Kudo, un famoso detective adolescente que lleva mucho tiempo desaparecido. Les deseo suerte...

–Grrr... Está bien... ¡¡¡Pero no porque tú lo digas, IMBÉCIL!!!– le grita DeathMask.

–...No puedo permitir que me vean al lado de semejante idiota... perdería prestigio...– dice Afro.

–¡¡Cállate, maldito maricón!!

–¡¡Que no soy homo, soy metrosexual!!

–Ehm... mejor sigo...– dice Mu –Saga y Kanon, ustedes viajarán a Juuban, en Tokyo. Deberán encontrar a las Sailor Scouts. Serán fáciles de reconocer, son un grupo de chicas superheroínas en minifalda que combaten el mal...

–¡¡¿DIJISTE EN MINIFALDA?!!– gritan Milo y Aldebarán apareciéndose de golpe.

–Sí...

–¡¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS MÁS INDICADOS PARA ESA MISIÓN!!– dicen ambos con emoción mientras se le paran adelante.

–Es que no sé si sea lo correcto...– dice Mu.

–¡¡¡¡NOSOTROS QUEREMOS IR ALLÁ, ENVÍANOS POR FAVOR, TENEMOS GANAS DE IR, TE LO ROGAMOS, NO SEAS MALO, SI NO LO HACES TE JURO QUE...!!!

–¡Ya diles que sí así podemos terminar este capítulo de una vez!– le dice Aioros.

–Está bien, muchachos... ustedes irán a buscar a las Sailor Scouts... pero tengan cuidado de que... (antes de que termine la frase los dos se van a festejar a otra parte). Entonces Saga y Kanon usarán sus poderes para viajar al futuro: Irán al año 2027, a la Ciudad de Tokyo-3. Su misión será ubicar a los tres adolescentes que conducen las unidades Evangelion. Recibirán la ayuda adicional de los doctores Gendo Ikari y Ritsuko Akagi.

–Ni modo...– dicen Saga y Kanon con indiferencia.

–Shura y Kanon, ustedes viajarán a las Montañas Paozu y a la Corporación Cápsula. Su misión será traer a las familias Son y Briefs. Les recomiendo que tengan especial cuidado, pues son personas muy poderosas. ¿Quieren que les dé detalles de cómo proceder ante cualquier...?

–¡Ya, ya, no hace falta que nos cuides tanto, "mami"!– dice Shura sonriendo con confianza.

–No necesitamos tu ayuda, nosotros somos más poderosos...– dice Kamus con frialdad.

–Shaka, tú y la Diosa Urd usarán sus poderes para viajar al pasado, a la Edad Media, y su misión será encontrar a la hechicera Rina Inverse y su grupo. ¿De acuerdo?

–"Déjalo todo en nuestras manos, Mu, esta preciosidad y yo nos encargaremos de todo"– dice Shaka (en realidad es Urd, que lo levanta del suelo, todavía inconsciente, y lo usa como títere).

–Bien, eso es todo...

–¡Un momento!– lo interrumpe Aioria –¿Y tú no irás a ninguna misión, Mu?

–Ehm... yo... pues sí también iré... al pasado, a la Era Meiji, a buscar a un espadachín vagabundo... junto a la diosa Belldandy... (todos lo miran y él se pone muy colorado). ¡¡Bueno, esas son todas las misiones!! ¡Vayámonos de inmediato!

Y cuando todos estaban por ponerse en acción, a Marín se le ocurre una pregunta...

–¿Y porqué tenemos que ir a buscarlos personalmente? ¿No podemos llamarlos por teléfono o simplemente no llamarlos?

Todos se ponen a pensar, pero una voz muy potente sale de la nada...

–**¡¡¡¡YA DÉJENSE DE HACER PREGUNTAS Y VÁYANSE A HACER SU TRABAJO DE UNA VEZ!!!**

Todos comprenden que es la voz del "PODER SUPREMO" y salen de inmediato... excepto Mr. Popo y Piccolo, que se quedaron ahí parados, al borde del ataque... y Skuld, que aún sigue abrazada a su querido...

–Te amo, Piccolo-Chaaaaan...

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Holas a todos!!! Aunque todavía no lo parezca, este fanfic lo hice basándome en todas mis series favoritas, pues siempre me gustaron los crossovers y quise hacer uno "a mi estilo" (o sea, con gritos, golpes y destrucción innecesaria). Me encantan las historias donde la acción no se centra sólo en un personaje, sino que hay muchas historias paralelas... Me propongo hacer un fanfic dinámico, gracioso y atestado de personajes. Los verdaderos protagonistas de este fanfic aparecerán en los próximos capítulos, espero que no les parezcan tan horribles ^_^.

Cualquier cosa (por más inteligente o absurda) que quieran decirme, mi mail es


	2. Episodio 2: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo

**MI MULTICROSSOVER**

EPISODIO II: "HACE MUCHO, MUCHO TIEMPO..."

**SAILLUNE, EL LA EDAD MEDIA**

La mundialmente famosa hechicera Rina Inverse ya venía cabreada desde la tarde. La razón es que no pudo obtener ni un mísero voto en el Concurso "Reina de la Belleza" que se hizo en dicha ciudad. La ganadora fue la pequeña pero pulposa Ameria, y como primera princesa quedó Sypheel, como segunda quedó GOURRY, como tercera quedó XEROS (lo que puso furiosa a Firia, que quedó cuarta). Zelgadis tampoco obtuvo ni un triste voto, a pesar de que su amant... digo, Ameria, se pasó toda la tarde maquillándolo. ¿Qué porqué los muchachos también concursaron? Esa es una larga historia... (que mezcla borracheras y apuestas ^_^).

Pero ya todos sabemos cuál es la mejor terapia que puede hacer nuestra heroína: Descubrió un Reino donde un frío Emperador tenía esclavizados a todos los habitantes y se hacía rico forzándolos trabajar todo el día en plantaciones de maíz. Entonces Rina obligó a su grupo a seguirla allá y entre todos llegaron al castillo, Gourry y Zelgadis se encargaron de enfrentar a 400 soldados, mientras Rina y Ameria subían y se enfrentaban al Emperador, Ameria le dio uno de sus discursos sobre la Justicia y lo que es correcto mientras Rina le metía 200 patadas, le robaba la corona, los anillos, los zapatos y todo lo que valiera más de 1 centavo, y al final Rina lo dejó a él y a sus hombres atados a un árbol, los obligó a tragarse 18 bolsas enteras de maíz y luego se pasó toda la tarde apuntando y lanzándoles Fireballs en el trasero y haciéndolos escupir toneladas y toneladas de palomitas de maíz (para alegría de los niños).

**Nota de autor:** ¡Guaaau! ¡Así es como comienza un buen capítulo!

Varias horas después, nuestro querido grupo de "Justicieros" dirigidos por Rina, sigue su camino con todo el botín a cuestas, buscando alguna posada donde poder descansar.

–¡Sí, señor, me encanta mi trabajo!– sonríe Rina mientras entre ella y Gourry llevan un cofre repleto de joyas que le robaron a su último enemigo.

–Aaaah... suspiro Si el Rey Dragón de Fuego me viera haciendo esto...– se lamenta Firia cada cierta cantidad de pasos mientras con una mano lleva una bolsa llena de tesoros y en la otra lleva al pequeño bebé Vargarv, del cual tuvo que hacerse cargo...

–¡No se angustie, Señorita Firia!– la anima la pequeña Ameria –¡Recuerde que lo hicimos en nombre de la Justicia!

–¡Bien dicho, Ameria!– la alienta Rina.

–Oye, Rina...

–¿Qué pasa, Gaudy?

–¿Qué dirías si te digo que veo una enorme luz ahí adelante?

–Diría "por hoy ya bebiste demasiadas bebidas blancas, Gaudy".

–¡Es verdad, yo también la veo!– exclama Ameria.

–¿Qué diablos es eso?– se pregunta Zelgadis seriamente al ver que la luz se hace cada vez más fuerte, y no les permite ver bien.

–¡Aaah, tengo miedo!– dice Sypheel, obviamente como excusa para abrazarse al brazo de Gourry.

–¡No se preocupen por nada!– dice Rina poniéndose al frente del grupo –¡Sea lo que sea, yo los protegeré!

–¡Ah, qué valiente es, Señorita Rina!– dice Ameria muy orgullosa.

–¡Yo voy a encargarme personalmente de que nadie le ponga un dedo encima a mis TESOROS!

(Todos se caen de espaldas)

De pronto la luz se hace más nítida y les permite ver que provenía de una persona. Ven a un hombre de cabello rubio y largo, con los ojos cerrados, vestido con una capa y una armadura hecha de... oro puro. Todos se quedan sorprendidos.

–Finalmente tengo el honor de encontrar a Rina Inverse y su grupo de Justicieros...

–¡Buenas noches, señor!– saluda Ameria educadamente –¿Quién es usted?

–¡Yo soy algo sagrado desde el Cielo hasta el infierno, soy la Reencarnación del Oriente, el Caballero más cercano a Dios, soy el más poderoso de los Doce Caballeros Dorados, SOY SHAKA DE VIRGO!

–...Y de seguro no eres el más modesto de los doce...– murmura Zelgadis.

Y de pronto, junto a Shaka, aparece otra figura: una bella y esbelta mujer morena, de cabello claro y también vestida con ropas exóticas. Ella les dirige una sensual mirada y luego camina de forma provocativa directamente hasta donde están Gourry y Zelgadis (que la miran con mucha atención).

–Buenas noches, caballeros...– dice ella con su voz más sexy acercándose primero a Zel y luego a Gourry –Mi nombre es Urd y he venido a hacerles una propuesta que de seguro les resultará... tentadora.– (esto último directamente lo dijo en el oído de Gourry).

–¡Pero qué descarada!– dice Ameria celosa –No sé cómo permite que alguien le hable así a Gourry, Señorita Rina...– dice mientras voltea y la ve...

–¡Oye, Shaka-Chan! ¿No te parece que hace mucho calor? Porqué no te quitas la ropita por un rato, y yo a cambio te hago unos masajitos, sí?– le dice Rina dulcemente a Shaka, tratando de seducirlo con una mirada llena de deseo (de robarle la Armadura, obvio), y al ver que no lo logra... –¡Por lo menos déjame sostenerte el casco!– dice tironeando de él.

De pronto, Urd y Rina voltean y se dan cuenta que cada una está seduciendo al "novio" de la otra, entonces ambas se acercan y...

–¡¡¡OYE TÚ, QUÉ DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, ÉL ES MÍO ASÍ QUE QUÍTALE TUS GARRAS DE ENCIMA!!!– se gritan mutuamente, mientras se miran y se echan chispas de los ojos. Entonces sus hombres sienten que deben detenerlas...

–Rina, mejor no te metas con ella, está cien, digo mil veces más desarrollada que tú, seguro que te gana... (Gourry)

–Urd, no la provoques, recuerda que es la hechicera Nro 1 del planeta y tú apenas eres una diosa de tercera categoría... (Shaka)

–¡¡¡TÚ CÁLLATE!!!!– les gritan ambas a la vez que les disparan unos ataques que hacen que el par de bolas de pelos oxigenados salgan volando por los aires.

–Ejem... en fin, ¿Cuál es la propuesta que vinieron a hacernos?– pregunta Firia tratando de hacer que recuperen la cordura.

–Mph, pues nosotros fuimos enviados desde una época futura por "EL PODER SUPREMO", con el fin de invitar a la Srta. Rina Inverse y su grupo a formar parte de un viaje de placer en un fabuloso Crucero de Lujo, totalmente gratuito.– les explica Shaka luego de recuperarse.

–¿Un viaje de placer y totalmente gratis...?– analiza Zelgadis con desconfianza.

–Así es, guapo, y ustedes fueron especialmente elegidos, siéntanse orgullosos.– dice Urd sonriendo.

–¡Un viaje, qué emoción!– dice Sypheel con alegría abrazándose a Gourry, que todavía está analizando qué quiere decir todo eso que dijo Shaka.

–¿Y porqué debemos confiar en ustedes y en su "PODER SUPREMO"?– dice Zelgadis.

–No se asuste, señor Zelgadis Grayword,– responde Shaka, provocando que Zel se sorprenda –"EL PODER SUPREMO" conoce acerca de ustedes, ellos lo saben todo. Pero no hay porqué desconfiar de ellos. Ellos son "Poder", y como le dije al Caballero del Fénix en la Sexta Casa, "Poder" equivale a "Justicia" por lo tanto no hay porqué...

–¡¡¡No digas esa palabra!!!– grita Firia asustada, y Zelgadis también se preocupa.

–¡Espero que ella no la haya oído...!

–¡¿Alguien dijo "JUSTICIA"?!– exclama Ameria con energía.

–Lo oyó...– dice Zelgadis tomándose la cabeza.

–¡¿JUSTICIA?! ¡Yo soy la más indicada para decir lo que significa la "JUSTICIA"! ¡Porque en la vida no hay nada más importante que la JUSTICIA, y yo, Ameria Will Tesla Saillune, me he comprometido a defender la JUSTICIA por siempre, así que aceptaremos viajar a donde sea con tal de defender la...!

Todo el grupo mira con resignación cómo la pequeña princesa se para sobre una piedra y se dispone a dar uno de sus discursos de 5 horas.

–Bueno, creo que ella ya está...– comenta Urd –¿Y usted que opina, señor Gabriev?

–No sé... ¿Tú qué piensas, Rina?

–Yo sí iré. Me he propuesto hacer lo que sea necesario y no me detendré... (Hasta que no le haya robado la Armadura a ese rubio)

–¡Anda, Gaudy, vamos!– le dice la melosa Sypheel.

–No sé...– dice Gourry, haciendo un extraordinario esfuerzo mental por entender qué significa "época".

–¿Acaso olvidé mencionar que habrá toda la comida que quieran?– dice Urd sonriendo.

–¡¡¿COMIDA?!!– grita Gourry con alegría –¡¡Claro que iré!!

–Oye, Caballero, ¿habrá seres poderosos en tu dichoso Crucero?– pregunta Zelgadis.

–Por supuesto que sí, irán invitados con poderes sorprendentes.

–"...Pues quizás encuentre a alguien capaz de ayudarme a recuperar mi forma normal..."– piensa Zelgadis, antes de responder –Está bien, yo también iré.

–¡Perfecto!– responde Shaka con una sonrisa, y luego él y Urd voltean y se dirigen hacia donde una mujer dragón los mira con preocupación...

–¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!– grita Firia atajándose –¡Yo fui asignada por el Rey Dragón de Fuego a vigilar a Rina y a su grupo, pero no me dijeron nada de viajar en el tiempo ni de irnos a tierras lejanas, así que si no les molesta yo me vuelvo a mi Reino, además todavía tengo que cambiar al pequeño Var-Chan así que..!– antes de que termine, y sin decir ni una palabra, Shaka le muestra un papel firmado por el Rey Dragón de Fuego que le ordena que acepte esa invitación. Firia lo lee, le salen cataratas de lágrimas de los ojos, y finalmente dice... –Acepto...

–¡Entonces, Misión Cumplida!– exclaman Shaka y Urd con emoción.

–¿Y cómo se supone que viajaremos al futuro, acaso vamos a congelarnos o algo así?– pregunta Zel.

–No, usaremos nuestros poderes combinados. No será difícil, si combinamos los poderes de la hechicería con los de una diosa y un Caballero Dorado.– explica Shaka –Tomémonos de las manos y concentremos nuestros poderes...

Y mientras todos se toman de las manos, alguien desde arriba de un árbol muy alto ya lleva un buen rato de estarlos espiando...

–Vaya, finalmente Rina y los demás viajarán al futuro... Qué interesante...– murmura un extraño monje de ojos muy cerrados y sonrisa muy absurda. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, se pone de pie y exclama con energía –¡¡Yo también iré!! ¡¡Viajaré en el Tiempo y el Espacio, experimentaré lo desconocido sin miedo, iré hacia donde ningún otro mazoku haya ido antes... Y TODO ESO SÓLO PARA FASTIDIARLE LA VIDA A FIRIA, WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!– se ríe Xeros con malicia.

–Tengo un mal presentimiento...– dice Firia con un escalofrío –Es como si ese maldito demo...

–¡Ya, no seas aguafiestas, Firia!– le grita Rina, Firia vuelve a concentrarse.

Todos los poderes se unen y en el suelo se forma un aura de color azul. Todos los que tienen poderes empiezan a flotar lentamente en el aire, y los demás (o sea Gourry) se limitan a agarrarse y mirar para abajo con cara de susto.

–Ahora sólo relájense y dejen que yo los conduzca en este portal a través del tiempo.– dice Shaka con una concentración suprema, mientras todos empiezan a descender hacia el portal –No se preocupen, este viaje será muy seguro y tranquilo...

–JERÓNIMOOOOOO!!!!!– grita Xeros dando un salto desde su árbol y cayendo justo encima de todos ellos, haciendo que pierdan toda su concentración... y caigan rápidamente dentro del portal.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Grito histérico característico de todos los que caen en un portal interdimensional)

–¡¡¡¡MAZOKU, QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIII?!!!!!!!!!!!

–¡¡¡¡¡¡ESO ES UN SECRETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y el portal se cierra...

**TOKYO, EN LA ERA MEIJI**

En una humilde pero trabajadora zona comercial de Tokyo, en medio de la multitud, Mu y Belldandy caminan tranquilamente. Para no llamar la atención, se vistieron como personas comunes de la época, él lleva un traje humilde y ella lleva un hermoso kimono.

–Aah, qué hermoso que después de tantos conflictos, esta gente pueda disfrutar de la paz...– dice Belldandy con una sonrisa.

–Sí, pero estas circunstancias son el resultado de mucho sacrificio de parte del mismo pueblo...– dice Mu meditabundo.

–La recompensa y la buena fortuna nunca abandonan a alguien que lucha por lo que cree que es correcto...– dice Belldandy mirándolo a los ojos. En ese momento pasan debajo de un árbol de Sakura, lo que hace que ella se vea más bella que nunca. Mu se detiene, la mira a los ojos, ella sonríe, y cuando ambos están acercando sus rostros...

¡¡¡¡¡¡KRASSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

...Una mesa sale volando por la puerta de un restaurante que tiene un cartel que dice "Akabeko"... ambos salen corriendo hacia allá, y en la puerta ven en el suelo a un sujeto pelirrojo, de pelo largo, una cicatriz en la mejilla y ropa harapienta.

–Ooooroooo..... _

–¡Lo encontramos, lo encontramos!– exclama Belldandy con alegría, al corroborar la descripción.

–Qué inoportuno...– murmura Mu con fastidio...

–Muy buenos días, señor, disculpe por favor que lo moleste, pero ¿tendría la amabilidad de decirnos si de casualidad es usted Battousai Himura?– dice Belldandy amablemente.

–Muy buenos días, y en efecto usted tiene razón, pero le suplicaría que llame a esta humilde persona como "Kenshin Himura" si no es una molestia para usted, señorita...– le responde Kenshin aún más amablemente (¡Esto parece una Competencia mundial de amabilidad).

–Vaya, Kenshin no deja de conquistar chicas...– sonríe Yahiko al verlo.

–Sí, qué suerte tienen los que no se bañan...– dice el envidioso de Sanosuke.

–¡¿Eh?!– exclama Kaoru que se pone de pie –¡¡¡KENSHIN!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué haces ahí con esas dos mujeres?!!!

–¿Oro?– dice el pelirrojo antes de recibir un botellazo –Orooooooo.....

–"¿Me confundió con una mujer? Ni que estuviera como Afro..."– piensa Mu. –Escúchenme, nosotros venimos para informarles que...

–¡Pobrecito Ken...!– lo interrumpe una bella mujer que aparece y se sienta en el suelo a abrazar a Kenshin –Esta bruta de Kaoru te trata mal, ¿no te gustaría que te lleve a mi consultorio y te cure a mi manera...?

–¡¡¡A TI NADIE TE LLAMÓ, ZORRA ENTROMETIDA!!!!

–¡Por favor tranquilízate!– intenta calmarla Tae, que sabe bien que si Kaoru pudiera arrancaría el local y se lo tiraría en la cabeza a Megumi Takani...

–Jajaja, qué primitiva, si te pones así debe ser porque eres una insegura y tienes miedo de que Kenshin sí me elija a mi en vez de una violenta como tú...– se burla Megumi.

–¡¡¡¡AHORA SÍ, TE PARTIRÉ EN DOS, MALDITA ZORRA!!!– grita Kaoru fuera de sí.

–¡¡Aah, tengo miedo!!– exclama Tsubame (bah, sería raro que no lo hiciera...)

–No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo para protegerte.– dice su "héroe" acercándose a ella.

–Aaah...– suspira ella antes de abrazarse a su pecho y decirle dulcemente –Te amo, Yahiko-Chan...

–¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO ME LLAMES "CHAAAAANN"!!!!!!!!!!!– le grita Yahiko en el oído.

–¿Quieres que yo me encargue...?– le pregunta Belldandy a Mu.

–¡No, es muy peligroso, déjame a mi! ¡Disculpen todos! ¡Tengo noticias qué darles! Hemos sido enviados para...

Pero detrás de él aparece un hombre muy alto, vestido de policía y con una mirada de lobo asesino. De un manotazo quita a Mu de la puerta y llama la atención de todos...

–Vengo a terminar con una pelea que empezamos hace ya mucho tiempo...

–¡¡¡ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍA OÍR!!!– exclama Sanosuke Sagara poniéndose de pie –¡¡PONTE EN GUARDIA, SAITO!!

–¿Y a ti quién te habla, inútil? Tú vete a tomar sopita, yo te hablo a Battousai...– le responde Hajime Saito con indiferencia. Sanosuke se enfurece y corre directamente a pegarle.

–¡¡¡YA VERÁS, SAITO, TE DEMOLERÉ CON MI PODEROSA TÉCNICA, ESTA VEZ NO TE SALVARÁS, TE HARE MIL PEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Saito le aplicó el Gatotsu anti idiotas y Sano salió volando por una ventana...)

–¡Ese Sanosuke siempre encuentra la manera de irse sin pagar la cuenta!– se queja Tae.

–Battousai...– dice Saito mirándolo con sus ojos asesinos –¿Recuerdas la época de nuestra última batalla en las calles de Kyoto? ¿Recuerdas todo ese derramamiento de sangre?

–Sí...– dice Kenshin, reviviendo sus viejas épocas y volviendo a sus ojos de Hitokiri...

–Kenshin...– dice Kaoru preocupada.

–Cómo olvidarlo... Recuerdo que ambos terminamos muy ensangrentados... ¡¡Y yo justo tenía mi traje favorito del Shinsengumi!!! ¡¡Tokio (mi esposa) nunca pudo terminar de lavar esas manchas de sangre, y se enfureció mucho conmigo y desde entonces prometió no volver a hacerme ningún postre hasta que no me vengue de quien me arruinó el traje!! ¡¡¡QUIERO VENGANZA, BATTOUSAI!!!

–¿Oro? (todos se caen de espaldas)– Kenshin intenta ponerse de pie, pero algo detrás de él lo detiene.

–¡Pues qué inoportuno eres! ¿Qué no ves que MI Kenshin y yo estamos pasando un buen momento?– dice Megumi, que vuelve a abrazarlo contra su pecho.

–"Tu"... Kenshin... ¡¡¡¡SUÉLTALO, MALDITA ZORRA!!!– le grita Kaoru que se les viene encima.

Kenshin empieza a preocuparse: por un lado tiene a Kaoru en un ataque de ira, por el otro a Saito preparando un Gatotsu, y para colmo Megumi no tiene la menor intención de apartarle la cara de su pecho... y entonces, en una maniobra desesperada, Kenshin decide comenzar por lo que le provoque más miedo...

–¡¡¡Señorita Kaoru, esto no es lo que parece!!!

Justo en el momento en que Kaoru iba a partirle el shinai en la cabeza, aparece una figura femenina en la puerta...

–¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están, nos extrañaron?– saludan (a los gritos, como siempre) el mayor maestro de los Oniwabanshuu, junto a la más ninja más joven y alegre del mundo...

–¡Pero si son Misao y Okina!– exclama Kaoru con alegría –¿Qué hacen aquí, amigos?

–Uff... me salvé...– Kenshin respira aliviado...

–¡Muchachos, vinimos para traerles dos noticias!– exclama el viejo con emoción.

–¡La primera es que finalmente ME CASÉ CON AOSHI-SAMA!!– exclama Misao.

–¿Tú... te casaste con Aoshi... mientras Kenshin ni siquiera se atrevió a darme un beso en la mejilla...?– dice Kaoru con la cara totalmente colorada, antes de ponerse a llorar –¡Nooo! ¡A este ritmo Yahiko y Tsubame van a tener hijos antes de que yo y Kenshin concretemos...! ¡¡No puedo permitir que eso pase!!

–...Entonces detenlos...– murmura Okina señalando que detrás de ella Yahiko aprovecha la distracción de todos para robarle un beso a Tsubame junto a unas mesas...

–¡¡¡YAHIKO, TSUBAME!!!– grita Kaoru histérica.

–Vaya, no sólo nos arruinas la fiesta a Ken y a mí, sino que también a los niños...– murmura Megumi, haciéndola enojar.

–¿Y cuál es la otra noticia?– pregunta Tae con curiosidad.

–Ah, sí... la otra es que durante la noche de bodas él se tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza... y eso hizo que volviera a tener su complejo de cortador de carne...– dice mientras detrás de ella aparece Aoshi, con su típico sobretodo, espadas en mano y mirada de psicópata...

–Battousai, vine aquí con la única intención de asesinarte...

–...Es la primera vez en cinco meses que escucho su voz...– dice Misao llorando de emoción...

–¡¿PERO EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO PARA TRAERLO JUSTO AQUÍ, COMADREJA TONTA?!– le grita Yahiko mientras escupe la comida.

–¡¿A QUIÉN LE GRITAS COMADREJA, ENANO DESPEINADO?!– le grita Misao enojada.

La escena que se ve es más o menos así: Misao y Yahiko tironeándose de las mejillas por un lado, por el otro Kaoru persiguiendo a Megumi mientras le grita de todo menos linda; en el medio de la escena Kenshin y Aoshi tienen un super combate a muerte sobre las mesas, y en otro costado Sanosuke regresó trayendo un Zanbatou (espada gigante que fabricó hace un rato con un árbol que derribó de un cabezazo y luego afiló con los dientes) y se dispuso a tratar de asesinar a Saito, que no sólo lo esquiva sin ningún esfuerzo sino que mientras tanto se prende un cigarrillo...

–¡Esto es un manicomio...!– murmura Mu al ver semejante caos –Oye, Belldandy... ¿Me ayudas?

–Lo siento, Mu, pero ahora estoy ocupada...– le responde ella con una sonrisa mientras les sirve una rica taza de té tranquilizante a Tae y a Tsubame (para evitar que les dé un ataque)

–¡Ah, pero qué rico es!– dice Tae con su típica sonrisa mitad amable y mitad idiota.

–Es verdad, las felicito, chicas...– dice Okina dirigiéndose directamente a las bebidas alcohólicas.

–Entonces tendré que detenerlos yo...– dice Mu con nervios –¡Escúchenme todos! ¡Tengo algo importante que decirles y necesito que me presten atención!– grita sin que nadie le preste la más mínima atención –¡Yo vengo del Futuro, y mi misión es invitarlos a...!

–Así no se hace.– le dice un hombre detrás de él. Mu voltea y ve a un hombre muy alto y musculoso vestido con una capa al estilo "Spawn" –Yo te enseñaré cómo se hace (lo aparta de un manotazo y se coloca frente a los que pelean) ¡¡HAY UN HOMBRE TRATANDO DE DECIRLES ALGO, MALEDUCADOS!! ¡¡A VER SI CON ESTO APRENDEN!!– y saca su espada y se prepara para un...

**¡¡¡¡¡KU ZU RYU SEN!!!!!**

Y el hombre les aplica su poderosa técnica de 9 ataques simultáneos a TODOS (no se salvó ni Aoshi) haciéndolos volar por los aires hasta caer pesadamente contra las mesas, que quedan hechas pedazos (todos excepto Misao, que es tan flaquita que quedó colgando del techo, y Sano que quedó empotrado en una pared).

–¡Sensei Hiko...!– dice Kenshin (con miedo) al reconocerlo...

–¡¡WHAAHAHA, ASÍ ES!! ¡¡SOY EL MAESTRO MÁS PODEROSO, EL MÁS SABIO, EL MÁS GENIAL Y COMO SI FUERA POCO EL MÁS SEXY DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS!! ¡¡SOY SEIJUURO HIKO!!!– se ríe el Maestro, feliz por su poder.

–Oiga, señor Hiko...– le dice Tae con una sonrisa –¿Usted va a hacerse cargo de todos los destrozos?

–¿Yo...?– pregunta Hiko con cara de tonto –Bueno... es que... lo haría, pero hace un rato unos chavos en la esquina me robaron la billetera, así que ahora no me quedó ni para volver a mi casa... ^_^

–¡¡¡¿PERO ES QUE NADIE PIENSA PAGARME NUNCA??!!– grita Tae totalmente furiosa, y su furia hace que ella empiece a crecer, le salen músculos enormes, pierde el control de sus actos y empieza a sacar a los golpes a todos los escandalosos (no se salvó ni Megumi), excepto a Hiko y Sanosuke, con los cuales se tomó 10 minutos especialmente para romperles la boca, aplicarles 20 tomas de Karate a cada uno y sentarlos en una mesa para obligarlos a comerse los restos de los muebles que se rompieron, antes de sacarlos también por la ventana como hizo con los demás.

Ya afuera, Saito y Aoshi parecen conservar energías para seguir provocando a Kenshin, por lo que parece que la pelea seguirá...

–Maldición, es que no podré decírselos nunca...?– llora Mu. Belldandy le pone una mano en el hombro.

–Déjame a mí...– y ella cierra los ojos y empieza a recitar algo –"Atribulados corazones con espadas, ya es tiempo que dejen paso al amor y amistad que quedaron ocultos en el fondo de su alma... Que sus corazones recobren fuerza y descubran lo verdaderamente importante... ¡¡¡LIBÉRENSE!!!!"

Y el hechizo hace que todos dejen de pelearse y, por primera vez, los enemigos se miren con una sonrisa y hagan las paces, lo que hace que Kenshin pueda respirar tranquilo (y Misao sufre un desmayo, pues es la primera vez que ve a Aoshi sonriendo).

–Ahora sí, puedes seguir con lo tuyo, Mu.– le dice Belldandy con una sonrisa.

–¿Estás segura...? ¿Ya ninguno de ustedes va a interrumpirme? ¿Prometen no volver a ser violentos?– pregunta Mu nervioso.

–Sí, ya dilo de una vez.– le responde Hiko.

–Está bien... (Toma aire) La Señorita Belldandy y yo venimos del siglo XXI especialmente a buscar al señor Kenshin Himura y su grupo para invitarlos a pasar estas vacaciones en un Crucero de Lujo totalmente gratuito, ¿ACEPTAN O NO?– dice rápidamente para evitar que lo interrumpan.

–...Porqué no? Tal vez sería bueno regalarles unas vacaciones a mis queridos amigos...– dice Kenshin con una sonrisa.

–¡Así se habla!– exclaman Sanosuke y Misao a la vez.

–Perfecto...– dice Mu respirando tranquilo –Entonces mi misión está cumplida... Vengan conmigo y yo los conduciré hacia...

–¡¡¡BATTOUSAI HIMURA!!!!!– grita alguien de lejos de ellos, y todos voltean a verlo (Mu se queda paralizado) –¡¡¡HE VENIDO ESPECIALMENTE A ACABAR CONTIGO!!!– todos ven que es Kanryu Takeda (ese mafioso que Kenshin dejó desfigurado), pero no está solo, sino que trae consigo a TODOS los Juppongatana (¿Qué cómo revivieron? ¡Yo qué sé, digamos que por las Esferas del Dragón!) que coparon la calle y los miran con gestos de reclamar venganza... Bueno, todos menos uno...

–Hola muchachos, ¿todo bien?– pregunta Soujiro Seta, con su típica cara de doping.

–¡¡¡VOY A VENGARME DE TI!!!!– grita Kanryu, pero alguien le da un codazo y lo saca de escena:

–¡YO soy quien vino a matarte, Battousai!– dice Makoto Shishio agarrando su espada.

–Pues ponte en la fila...– dice Saito.

–¿Porqué todos quieren matarme, si soy más bueno que el pan...?– llora Kenshin.

–No hay remedio... tendremos que dejar de lado nuestra promesa de no pelear para combatir a favor de la paz y la tranquilidad...– dice Seijuuro Hiko agarrando su espada (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja). Todos los demás también toman sus espadas, sonriendo, excepto... –Oye, Kenshin, ¿nos haces los honores?

–...¿Es necesario...?– dice él con cara de lamento.

–¡Sí, HAZLO!– le gritan Hiko, Aoshi, Sano y Saito. Él sólo pone cara de tristeza, pero acepta levantar su espada hacia ellos y gritar...

–**¡¡¡¡TODOS PARA UNO...!!!!**

–**¡¡¡¡Y UNO PARA TODOS!!!!**

Y todos salen corriendo a atacar a los Juppongatana (Kanryu pegó un grito afeminado y salió corriendo), empezando una batalla mortal en las calles de Tokyo... mientras Mu se queda llorando y Belldandy le sirve una tacita de té...

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Sí, sí, ya sé que es obvio que ese final se lo robé a "Los Tres Mosqueteros", pero tenía a varios personajes con espadas en la misma escena, y me moría si no los hacía gritar esa frase ^_^ (escuchar el tema "All for Love" de fondo es opcional) Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o lo que quieran, mi mail es XD


End file.
